In Her Eyes
by The Scribe2
Summary: Something evil has come over Logan.  Can Ororo save him or is he lost to her forever?  RoLo
1. Slept So Long

**In Her Eyes**

Author: The Scribe2

Rating: M

Summary: Post X1 – Something evil has come over Logan. Can Ororo save him or is he lost to her forever? RoLo

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. Thanks for letting me borrow them.

A/N –This story is inspired by the Queen of the Damned soundtrack and Akasha's carnage dance from the same movie.

**I've Slept So Long Without You**

Logan sat down and began to nurse his beer as he let his gaze travel over the small group of enticing women in various states of undress that were swaying their bodies to music and sliding down poles that ran from the ceiling onto the stage in front of him. Not a bad way to spend a Friday night. The place was dimly lit and filled with smoke, but it suited Logan just fine. He was glad for the distraction.

As he pulled out a cigar the current song ended and the girls all began to come off the platform prowling for those who would pay for a lap dance. At that moment a slow intoxicating rhythm began to play over the speakers and the stage went dark. A second later a light shone on a lone woman standing on the stage. Her back was to the audience revealing only lovely brown skin, a river of silky black hair, and an ass to die for. She rocked her hips back and forth and stole a glance over her shoulder at the audience. Several men whistled and others catcalled.

She repeated the motion and took a peek over the other shoulder, sexily licking her lips which elicited more shouts. Finally, she rolled her hips and spun her body around to face the audience, causing her hair to fly out behind her. Logan was at once struck by her exotic beauty. Her mouth was plump, pouty, and kissable. Her long taut body was incredibly sexy, though not very voluptuous. Her small bust was covered in a bra that resembled sexy armor and on her full rounded hips sat a shimmering gold g-string. But what stood out the most on her was a pair of the most striking green eyes Logan had ever seen.

Logan's lips curved up in a half smile. In a way the woman actually reminded him of Ororo...his Ororo. At least that's how he thought of her. They had been flirting around for months but had not crossed beyond the boundary of friendship. He knew she wanted to settle down and she knew he wasn't ready for it. So friends, they had remained, though they both wanted more.

With a regretful sigh Logan focused back on the woman moving on the stage as the words to the song began to play, "Walking, waiting alone without a care."

The dancer's lengthy body rippled and undulated, but not at all in stripper style. Her movements were more sensual and precise, more… reptilian. Her attention was fully centered on herself and she seemed as though she was dancing more for her own pleasure than in any effort to make money. With an agile movement she unhooked the metallic bra she was wearing leaving her in her sparkling underwear. Her breasts were amazing and made Logan's mouth water.

Unexpectedly the woman's eyes shifted toward Logan and, with a sexy toss of her hair, she made her way to the edge of the stage where he sat. She dropped down to her knees in front of him and leaned back, rolling her body as though only for him. A smirk stole onto his face and he took out a crisp $20 bill and grazed her belly with it. When he reached with the other hand to tuck it into her g-string she caught his wrists and placed his hands on her hips. Logan's brow shot up. He knew that touching wasn't allowed, but he didn't pull away.

With amused pleasure Logan held onto her pliable body as she worked it for him, tantalizing him with her movements and the hypnotic intensity of her gaze. "I see hell in your eyes," the music played over the speakers. Logan totally agreed.

When the song was over he reluctantly let her go and picked up the discarded money and held it out to her. Ignoring it, she smiled and caressed his cheek before walking to the back of the stage and out of sight.

Logan chuckled to himself. Now there was a woman who enjoyed her job.

After that particularly lively dance, everything that followed seemed somewhat uninspiring. By the time Logan had finished his second cigar and his third beer he was ready to go home and to find Ororo and watch some late night TV. Quickly swallowing the last of his drink he rose from his seat and turned to leave only to come face to face with the green-eyed vixen from the stage. She had abandoned her interesting gold get-up for a denim miniskirt and leather halter top.

"Come with me," she said into his ear to be heard over the loud music and to Logan, her heavily accented voice was like the softest velvet. It was calming, almost numbing to his feral senses. For a moment he couldn't focus on her scent and for the life of him he couldn't seem to remember any reason why he should turn her down.

She took his hand and he allowed her to lead him out into the parking lot. In the darkness, she turned and looped her arm around his neck pulling him down for a long, languid kiss and his arms stole around her and pulled her tightly to him. When she finally pulled away she looked deeply into his eyes and her gaze drew him in. It seemed to command him…to move him even as it rendered him powerless.

"Which one is yours," she questioned, her voice sounding even more melodious and beguiling than before.

Logan tried to speak but felt beyond words just then. Instead he simply pointed toward his bike. She smiled and walked over, hiking up her already short skirt and climbing onto the motorcycle. He came over and climbed on in front of her, cranking up with the jerk of his booted foot. A moment later she leaned forward and began whispering directions into his ear, pausing every now and again to suck on the lobe. Logan's eyes slid shut at the wet warmth of her mouth and he groaned as her hand reached in front of him to cup his crotch. She massaged his manhood and gently squeezed before whispering, "Go." He immediately kicked up the stand and pulled away.

After a ten minute drive they arrived in front of a brownstone apartment building. The woman took Logan's hand and led him inside and up three flights of stairs. She opened one of the apartment doors without using a key and pulled him inside, kissing him again. The two of them shuffled over to the couch and the woman pushed him down with more force than he would have expected. She began to move her body provocatively, running her hands over herself as she danced for him, those amazing eyes still bearing down on him. Logan watched her, slack-mouthed.

She soon came over and straddled his hips, grinding against him slowly and sensually. He wanted so badly to touch her but his arms felt like lead.

"Do you want to taste me," she asked him in a voice that was no longer smooth and silky but oddly hollow and echoing. The sound of it sent chills through Logan's body. In answer, he nodded dumbly.

"Mmm… but I want to taste you first," she said licking her lips.

He nodded again and became more than a little alarmed when the action caused his vision to blur. For an instant there were two of her, but then the two fuzzy images became one again. It was at that moment that Logan realized that the woman's mouth was open wide as she exposed a pair of fangs. He managed one question. "Mutant?"

She smiled. "Vampire," she hissed, then, with lightning speed, she descended on his neck, piercing his skin and sucking his blood into her mouth.

With a groan of shock and confusion, Logan's eyes shut tightly and he strained to make sense of what was going on. Seconds later she made a sound of disappointment and he knew that he had healed over.

"I knew there was something special about you," she spoke softly, almost to herself.

She slid her hands down his front, then unbuttoned the flannel shirt that he was wearing revealing his chest. A split second later, with incredible force, she bit a chunk out of him and began to drink her fill. Not long after, she bit into him several more times, tearing away flesh and causing his blood to drain to the couch and floor. He growled in agony at the intense pain but found that he still couldn't move. He felt himself growing more and more light-headed, not knowing if it was a part of her spell or evidence that his life was ending. Was it possible for him to bleed to death? He hadn't thought so, until now.

Moments later she held her bloody wrist to his mouth. "Drink," she commanded and against his better judgment he used what little strength he had left to drink her blood. Instantly he felt life course back into him. Instinctually, he grabbed her wrist and held it tightly to his mouth, sucking hungrily. "Yes, drink," she encouraged. She ducked her head down to taste him again, but his wounds had already healed.

After a while she pulled her wrist away from him and stroked his face. "You belong to me now."

**~ X ~**

Abruptly, Logan jumped as though waking from a dream. He looked down and realized that he was sitting on his motorcycle in the middle of the garage at the Westchester School for Gifted Youngsters. For a moment he strained to remember how he had gotten there. He couldn't even remember leaving the club. The last thing he could recall was a mesmerizing pair of emerald eyes.

He sat in confusion for another moment before shaking his head and sliding off of the bike. What time was it? He looked at his watch, which read 6:00, and then quickly took a double take. In the morning? Where the hell had he been?

He left the garage and entered the school and witnessed the quiet of the house and the first rays of dawn appearing, confirming what his watch had told him. Logan rubbed his head, aggravated that he couldn't remember.

He began making his way upstairs when an alluring scent hit him full in the face. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "Ororo," he whispered. Swiftly he began to take the stairs three at a time and with every step the heady fragrance grew stronger and he grew more anxious.

He had no idea what his intentions were, but he suddenly found himself in front of 'Ro's door. He raised his hand to knock, but then stopped himself. What the hell would he say to her… can I come in and sniff you? He started to turn away when he caught the aroma again and in his mind's eye he saw her delectable body turning over in bed. Without any further thought, Logan knocked on the door, a little too loudly and vigorously, and waited for it to open.

A few moments later Ororo appeared, looking rumpled and grumpy. "Logan, what's wrong?"

Without warning, he caught her up in his arms, causing her feet to clear the floor and kissed her hard on the mouth. At first she squealed against him in shock, but quickly melted into his embrace. He carried her further into the room and kicked the door closed behind him. He needed to immerse himself in this woman and nothing else matter.

After a few seconds of fervent kissing, he relinquished her body but not her mouth as he began to quickly peel out of his clothing.

"Tell me you want me," he murmured against her lips.

"I do. I want you so much" she replied breathlessly and helped him to undress.

When the last of his clothing was kicked away he jerked her night gown over her head and snapped the elastic band of her string bikini underwear. As soon as she was bare, he pushed her onto the bed and ran his mouth and hands all over her body.

Before long Ororo was panting with need and he slid his body into hers, rumbling deep in his throat at the pleasure of it. He began to rock against her forcefully, hungry for fulfillment. Ororo held on to him tightly, crying out, "Oh, Logan. Oh, Logan. Oh, that's so good…"

A few powerful strokes later he could feel Ororo's body explode, and she moaned and shook with it. Almost immediately, Logan growled as he poured into her, and dropped his head onto the pillow next to hers.

A beat later he turned his head, pressing his face into her neck and inhaling deeply. "Ororo," he sighed and felt her fingers trail gently over his back. He pulled his head up and he looked into her beautiful face, giving her an impish grin.

She smiled back and reached up to lightly yank his hair. "That was the best 'good morning' you have ever given me."

He chuckled and moved his hips against her, enjoying her responding shiver. "So you sleep in a night gown with clouds, huh," he asked mischievously.

She gave a girlish snort and wrapped her arms and legs around him. "Not when I'm expecting company. And I generally would have brushed my teeth."

He made a rumbling sound in his throat and kissed her. When he pulled back he said, "Morning breath tastes good on you."

He kissed her again, slower and deeper before whispering, "You up for another round?"

She smiled at him, a little surprised. "I can feel that you are."

Another rumble was the only reply.

**~ X ~**

Later Ororo and Logan made their way downstairs to breakfast. As they walked Logan slid a possessive arm around Ororo and she leaned into his side. The embrace felt natural, as had everything else that had happened between them that morning. Logan fiercely regretted that they had not come together sooner.

Inside the dining hall some of the students gave them curious looks while others offered broad smiles. When they passed Marie she grinned at the two of them and Logan swished the back of her hair playfully, "'Sup, kid."

Once they finally sat down at the teacher's table with their food Scott and Jean looked at each other and smiled. "So, Logan," Scott said casually. "That was some wake up call you gave Storm this morning."

"Excuse me," Ororo asked sounding horrified. Logan lifted a brow and tried to suppress a cocky smirk.

"Our room is right next door. You weren't exactly whispering," Jean revealed.

"We wouldn't have known who was with you if you hadn't so vocally identified him," Scott said with a grin before crunching on a piece of toast.

Ororo burst out laughing then and covered her rosy cheeks. Logan couldn't hold back his own chuckle, and gave her a loud kiss on the neck. A moment later he took a bite of his omelet and immediately spit it back out. "Uhh," he managed to sound before gagging.

"Are you alright," Ororo asked rubbing his back.

"I don't know," he said looking at her in confusion before gagging again.

"Maybe the eggs are bad. Drink some juice," she tried, but when she held the glass to his mouth the smell hit his nose, furthering the sick feeling in his stomach and all he could do was turn away in disgust.

"That's odd," Jean said softly watching him in concern. "You should come to the lab and let me check you out."

"No," he said firmly. "I'm fine." Truth was, Logan hated doctors and hated any time he had to spend in the med-lab. The only time he had ever enjoyed it was when the doctor had seemed worth flirting with, but that definitely was not the case now. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard, trying to get a handle on his stomach, but the smell of the dining hall suddenly closed in on him and he began to gag again.

"Goddess…I'm putting you to bed," Ororo said, pulling him up and leading him upstairs to his room. She helped him out of his clothes before settling him into his bed.

"I didn't sleep much last night. Maybe that's what's wrong," he said closing his eyes once again and trying to keep the bile down.

She disappeared into the bathroom for a moment, but quickly returned. "Where did you go last night," she asked stretching out next to him and putting a cool cloth on his forehead. "You know that I wanted you to go to the movies with me, but you insisted on 'guy time,'" she said doing her best impression of his gruff voice.

"I just couldn't take another chick flick so I went…to…a club."

"A club," she repeated and paused contemplating the answer. "A strip club," she eventually clarified in a disapproving tone.

"Maybe," he replied and cracked his eyes at her.

"Logan," she admonished.

"Well, you wouldn't show me your ass so somebody had to," he joked in his defense. As a reply she rapped him on the stomach. "Oh," he moaned in complaint.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry," she amended and reached under the covers to rub his stomach apologetically. After soothing him for a moment she quietly demanded, "No more strip clubs."

"No more strip clubs," he repeated obediently and took the hand that rubbed his stomach and placed it on his heart.

She leaned over and nuzzled his cheek with her nose. "After all this time…why today? Did some little hot thing get you nice and excited?"

He turned his head and kissed her full soft lips. "I realized this morning that I can't do without you." He held her gaze to make sure she saw the truth in his eyes before kissing her again.

"Try to get some rest," she said softly and stroked his cheek. The caress brought back a flicker of a similar touch, like a feeling of déjà vu. The feeling was just as strange as the sickness he was experiencing. In 16 years he couldn't remember ever being sick. Something just didn't add up.

Later when Logan awoke, before he had even opened his eyes, he sensed Ororo. He breathed in deeply and her scent enveloped him. He opened his eyes only to find that the room was full of shadows. How long had he been asleep? He sat up and was glad to note that the nausea was gone. 'Ro was sitting in a chair next to the bed, the book she had been reading resting in her lap.

"How are you feeling," she asked as she leaned forward and touched his forehead, checking for clamminess he guessed. He took her wrist in his hand and pulled her gently on top of him. When their lips met she began to give off a sweet perfume of arousal that made Logan's body go rock hard. "Better I see," she murmured.

**~ X ~**

After another couple of hours in bed, Ororo complained of hunger. Logan begged off not wanting to test his stomach again quite so soon. With one last lingering kiss they parted ways with Ororo heading for the dining hall and Logan heading for the danger room.

He felt fantastic, despite having been sick most of the day. He was full of energy and restlessness. The workout would do him good. When he got to the control room he programmed the maximum level, and then made his way down the stairs and into the large empty room. "Program start," he instructed and immediately holographic assailants came at him. He settled into an easy rhythm as his breathing grew heavier and his adrenaline pumped.

As time progressed the session grew more dangerous and Logan could feel himself lose control. The Wolverine wanted out and Logan was obliged to release him. Teeth bared menacingly and a rumble resounding in his throat he viciously slashed at his opponents, ripping them to shreds. He relished the freedom of savagery and violence that coursed through him, but then something changed. Logan felt his heart rate actually slow down to a near stop and a surge of strength flowed through his body like he had never felt before.

He felt lighter than air, almost as though he was no longer in his body. Effortlessly he dispatched the holograms until he found himself grabbing a facsimile of Victor Creed and sinking his teeth into his flesh and ripping it away. Damn it was satisfying! After a purely male howl of triumph, Logan plunged his claws into Sabretooth. When he pulled his blades free, he bared his canines at his fallen opponent then growled, "End program," before walking out of the now quiet, cavernous room.

A/N – Please review. It makes writing so much more fun.


	2. Change

**In Her Eyes**

Author: The Scribe2

Rating: M

Summary: Post X1 – Something evil has come over Logan. Can Ororo save him or is he lost to her forever? RoLo

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. Thanks for letting me borrow them.

A/N – I'm so sorry for the long delay with this update. A special thanks to all of you that reviewed. It was incredibly encouraging.

**Chapter 2**

**I Watched You Change**

For days now Ororo had been on cloud nine. Her relationship with Logan, which, before, had seemed perpetually stuck on friendship, had suddenly deepened and bloomed. Logan was a man transformed. The same Wolverine, who, on more than one occasion had told her exactly what he would and would not do for a woman, was wholeheartedly breaking all of his own rules.

He was incredibly affectionate, both in public and private, and never seemed to get enough of calling her name, whether it was a rumbled murmur when he awoke in the morning or a roaring groan in the throws of passion. And Ororo never got tired of hearing it on his lips.

And, goddess, what a passionate lover he was! Sometimes their lovemaking would be vigorous and wild, a testament to Logan's feral nature, Ororo supposed. But even when he was untamed, he was masterful. He never failed to make her body sing with pleasure.

Other times he'd be gentle and worshipful. With hushed whispers and skillful hands, he would coax her to fulfillment time and again, before finally losing himself within her.

It was all kind of amusing. If someone had told Ororo two weeks ago that she'd be curled up against Logan, bare skin to bare skin, she wouldn't have believed it. But here she was plastered to Logan's side, sweaty and spent from their most recent tumble.

Her hand was resting on his taut stomach when she felt it gurgle, undoubtedly from hunger. So far that was the only dark cloud marring their world, the fact that Logan had not really eaten since that day he had become so ill. It concerned Ororo greatly, but anytime she mentioned it he would insist that it was nothing and joke that he was in absolutely no danger of starving and would eat when he felt better.

Ororo didn't like it, but she was determined not nag him. With a sigh she decided, instead, to broach another subject that was on her mind.

"Logan," Ororo called softly.

"Yeah," he answered, grazing his lips across her forehead.

She paused for a second before continuing, "I'm not on any kind of birth control."

"Mmm," was his only answer.

At his silence she sat up and looked down at him. "Did you hear what I said?"

Surprisingly, a chuckle rumbled in his chest and he ran a hand over her ribcage. "What's the matter, 'Roro? Afraid of having my little wolverine babies?"

She tisked her tongue and shot him a reproachful look. "Logan, be serious. You know that I want children…that I want a family," she finished as she trailed her fingers through his damp chest hair.

"I know exactly what you want," he affirmed almost absently as he continued to stroke the soft skin of her belly.

"But what do you want," she asked, waiting with bated breath for the answer. This was the moment of truth. His next words would tell her if this was a fling for him or if they would have a future together.

His eyes studied her for a moment. "I want you," he finally answered before pulling her back down into his arms and kissing her neck.

"And…" she mumbled against his shoulder.

"… and everything that comes along with you," he replied between caresses of his mouth.

"Everything," she questioned, not sure if she understood him correctly.

He moved to slide his fingers through hers, linking their hands. "Everything," he murmured back.

**~ X ~**

Later that night Ororo woke to find Logan gone. She wasn't surprised. She knew that when he couldn't sleep he tended to roam the house and the surrounding grounds. It wasn't until she asked him about it the next evening that she became uneasy.

Ororo was stretched out on the bed across from where Logan sat propped up on pillows with one of her feet in his hands as he massaged her tired sole and watched TV. Both of them were naked.

When he glanced down at her, giving her a hint of a smile she rubbed his knee and asked, "Did you have a nightmare last night?"

He sighed deeply, sounding content. "Nah, haven't had any all week. Being with you helps." He paused to shrug. "I don't think I moved all night."

Ororo's brow wrinkled in confusion. "When I woke last night you weren't here. You were gone for a least an hour. I tried to wait up…" Her words trailed off.

He gave her a strange look. "No..," he countered, drawing the word out. "I was here all night."

She angled her head at him. "Are you saying that I imagined it?"

With a shake of his head, he began to kiss his way up her calf and then finally settled between her legs wearing a dubious expression. "I'm saying, why the hell would any man ever wanna leave your bed?"

**~ X ~**

Why indeed, Ororo thought to herself later that night when she rolled over and discovered that she was alone.

The whole next day questions burned in her. Why was Logan lying to her? Where was he going? Was he having second thoughts about things deepening between them, and the very real possibility that she would become pregnant, if she wasn't already?

As she graded papers that afternoon during her free period it crossed her mind that Logan may be leaving to see another woman. The very thought made her chest tighten. Was he that kind of man? Would he make promises to her while skipping out to be with someone else?

That night Ororo lay awake long into the night waiting to see if Logan would repeat his nightly excursion. At around 2:00 that morning she felt Logan stir and a heavy rumble sounded in his chest. For a moment the hand that lay on her thigh flexed and gripped her so painfully that she nearly cried out with it. Then, just as quickly, he let go and stole from the bed. She remained still while she listened to him dress in the darkness. A few minutes later she heard her window open with a thud and then she heard nothing at all.

As quickly as she could, Ororo jumped out of bed and threw on some clothes before following Logan out of the window. When she caught up with him she hovered above him, purposefully shifting the wind so that he couldn't pick up her scent. She watched him cross the lawn on foot, surprised that he had not headed for the garage to get his bike. Then suddenly, to her amazement, he dropped down to all fours and began galloping into the night.

More than a little shocked, Ororo followed him as he traveled all the way into the city where he ran into a dimly lit alleyway. She touched down on top of the adjoining building and saw him stand and be greeted by a long haired woman who wore very little clothing. This woman cupped his face in her hands and kissed his lips softly. Ororo was instantly filled with anger and embarrassment. There **was** another woman.

Abruptly a heavy rain began to fall down upon Ororo and she looked up at her unconscious handiwork. When she looked back down at the scene below, her mouth fell open as she saw the woman dissolve into a misty cloud that was clearly visible even through the rain. The mist began to travel away quickly and Logan ran after it, dropping back down to all fours as he charged ahead. In a daze Ororo followed, not knowing exactly what to think.

Eventually they stopped on a deserted street where a lone man traveled as he flipped up his collar against the sudden rain and hurriedly quickened his pace. Logan seemed to literally disappear into the shadows and Ororo lost sight of him, but the mist could still be seen. The cloud began to encircle the man, looping and looping around him until it finally gathered together in front of him and materialized into the woman, suspended in midair as she held out a halting hand toward the man. He stopped short, freezing in place.

Ororo lowered herself to the ground a few yards away, afraid of what might be happening and observed, with a jolt, that the woman was baring fangs at the man. The woman's body shifted back and forth like a snake as she hovered, almost as though hypnotizing the man she had cornered.

All of a sudden a chilling groan rang out from the darkness followed by a loud cracking noise. A moment later Logan came into view and Ororo had to stifle a scream. As she watched, his face began changing and distorting to accommodate a huge set of fangs that emerged from his mouth. She could see that even the "indestructible" adamantium had cracked. It was all accompanied by the sound of his pain-filled moans.

Finally, when his flesh finished healing around the grotesque rearrangement, he took a deep shuttering breath before emitting a frightening snarl.

In a flash, he came forward and grabbed the paralyzed man, then tore into his neck with the oversized incisors, severing the head from the body. Horrified, Ororo sobbed soundlessly while Logan greedily drank the blood spurting from the body before throwing back his head and letting out a terrifying growl.

At that point the hovering figure descended and sank her teeth into the wounded neck of the dead man and Logan backed away submissively.

As the creature who had been Logan stood back he suddenly raised his head and began sniffing the air and looking around him wildly. "Ororo," he muttered in a gravelly voice, and then his eyes locked on her. Within seconds he was charging toward her with incredible speed. She took to the air quickly to escape his grasp and realized with a start that if she had been any slower he would have reached her, for he leapt up off of the pavement like a wild cat trying to get at her. Ororo hovered high on a current of wind and he growled at her in frustration.

At that moment, Ororo noticed that the mist was floating toward her. When it reached her it began to toy with her, blowing through her hair and caressing her skin. Finally the woman appeared in front of her and cocked her head, regarding Ororo. She couldn't help but to notice that the woman was beautiful. He long black silky hair blew behind the woman eerily, despite the rain, and her startling green eyes were piercing.

"What are you," Ororo whispered.

The woman smiled as she continued to regard her and she reached out to stroke Ororo's face. "What are you," the woman answered back, returning the question.

Slapping the hand away, Ororo demanded, "What have you done to Logan?"

The other woman chuckled. "Is that his name?" A moment later she asked, "Were you his woman?"

Ororo didn't appreciate the fact that she had used the past tense. "Yes," she answered firmly and quickly used her powers to split the sky with lightning. The answering crash of thunder boomed so forcefully that nearby windows rattled and car alarms began to sound.

Logan roared loudly, in response. "Ororo," he shouted below.

The woman looked around her with a slight curve to her lips, seemingly impressed with the display of power. Finally those creature eyes settled back onto Ororo. "He belongs to me now… but I like you. Tonight I will let you live, but if you interfere again, I cannot promise that I will show you such mercy."

Ororo narrowed her eyes as they became blindingly white and she sent a bolt of lightning into the woman who merely dissolved into the cloud of mist once again and floated around Ororo. This time, however, when it touched her skin it burned painfully. Ororo cried out at the contact.

"Ororo," Logan yelled again, his howling plea ending almost pitifully.

"Logan," Ororo called back, hoping that the man was still somewhere inside the beast.

He snarled violently. "Don't hurt her," he demanded angrily of the misty cloud.

It brushed agonizingly against Ororo once more before floating back down toward Logan. As it surrounded him, he let out a roar that rivaled that of a lion. Over and over he sounded, the noise growing louder each time and causing Ororo to shiver. Enraged, he threw back his head and popped his claws, bellowing fiercely. But finally the woman materialized behind him and began caressing his shoulders, his chest, his abs. She kissed his neck before opening wide to bite into him harshly and drinking his blood as she rubbed his crotch.

A moment later, with his blood still dripping from her mouth she moved in front of him, trailing her hands over his strong arms. She caught his gaze and held it, smiling as he drew in his blades and dropped his arms to his sides. A few seconds later she was mist again and traveling away quickly with Logan following closely behind.


	3. HeartBroke

**In Her Eyes**

Author: The Scribe2

Rating: M

Summary: Post X1 – Something evil has come over Logan. Can Ororo save him or is he lost to her forever? RoLo

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. Thanks for letting me borrow them.

A/N – Thanks for all the lovely reviews. I'm sorry I didn't reply individually to everyone, but I lost track of who I had contacted and who I hadn't. I'll do better next time. Anyway, all of the reviews really do inspire me and I'm grateful. You guys are great.

**Chapter 3**

**Heart-Broke and Waiting**

When Ororo arrived home the sun was just beginning to rise. As she entered the house she quickly made her way down the hall, her mind swimming with the horrible things that she had witnessed. What was happening to Logan, she wanted to scream, but deep down she knew that she already had the answer.

With purpose, she ran directly into Professor Xavier's office and began searching through the books that lined his shelves.

"Is there something I can help you find, Ororo," The professor asked from his desk and she jumped and whorled around to face him.

She hadn't expected him to be there so early and to witness her invasion of his space, but she wasted no time making apologies. "Do you have any books on vampires?"

He gave a little chuckle. "I'm afraid I don't. Perhaps you should try Wikipedia," he commented with a small smirk before going back to work.

Ororo's mouth tightened at his flip tone. "I'm serious," she grated out and began pulling books off of the shelf.

Xavier sighed and leaned back in his chair, steepling his hands. "What exactly is this about, dear?"

Ororo took a deep breath before plowing forward with the news. "Logan is a vampire."

Her mentor looked at her curiously for a moment. "Logan may be many things, dear girl, but I don't believe that a vampire is one of them."

Ororo narrowed her eyes. "Don't patronize me, Charles," she insisted. "I saw him kill a man last night. He tore his head off and drank his blood."

Xavier inclined his head. "Are you sure you weren't dreaming?"

"Yes," she exclaimed, angry at his blatant dismissal of her. "Wake Jean, wake Scott. Tell them to come down."

"Ororo, I don't think that's necessary…" he began but Ororo had had enough. She stopped him with a harsh clap of thunder and he jerked in surprise. Slowly he held out a soothing hand toward her. "Alright, alright, do calm down. I'm sure there is some kind of explanation for all of this."

With a quick nod Ororo went back to examining the books. "Folklore," she said suddenly, having spotted the thick leather volume.

She pulled it from the shelf and brought it over, plopping it onto Xavier's desk directly on top of the file he had been reading. He gave her a look, but was wise enough to keep his mouth shut.

A short while later Jean and Scott came rushing in, still wearing their pajamas.

"What's wrong," Scott asked Xavier.

The older man cleared his throat. "I think that maybe Ororo should explain," he said carefully.

She closed her eyes in frustration for a moment then leveled her gaze on her friends. "I think that Logan is a vampire."

In response Jean simply blinked at her while Scott raised a brow. A second later they both looked around her at the professor who shook his head silently.

"Come again," Scott finally asked.

"I am not crazy," Ororo declared frantically. "He killed someone. And there was a woman. She's the one that did this to him. She said that he was hers now and if I tried to interfere again she would kill me."

"So why didn't she just kill you last night," Scott asked doubtfully.

"She said that she liked me," Ororo finished lamely, at a loss for how to explain.

The professor pursed his lips. "Ororo, you do realize how fantastic this all sounds? We all saw Logan last evening."

"And heard him last night," Jean added.

Fighting the tears that threatened to come, Ororo declared desperately, "I don't care how it sounds. The man that I love is in trouble and I have to help him."

With a sigh Scott said, "Okay, what do you need us to do?"

Ororo gestured toward the folklore tome. "I need to know everything about vampires. Strengths, weaknesses… how they can be killed."

"Wooden stakes, right," Jean supplied.

**~ X ~**

Over the next hour Ororo and Charles searched through the folklore book while Scott and Jean scoured the internet using the professor's computer. They were still in the midst of it when Logan strolled into the office.

"I've been looking everywhere for you," he grumbled, coming over to kiss Ororo's cheek.

For a silent moment she and the others could only stare at him as though seeing a ghost.

"What's going on," he asked and then looked down at the paper in Ororo's hand. "Vampires?" He chuckled. "Really? Chuck, you got us chasing vampires now?"

Finally coming out of her stupor Ororo whispered, "Logan," and wrapped her arms around him before resting her head against his chest and weeping softly. His arms closed around her automatically and he cradled her head to him.

"What's the matter, 'Ro? What happened?"

She pulled away slightly and began to run her hands over his face and neck. "Where were you last night?"

His brow furrowed. "With you."

"You don't remember any of it, do you?"

The corner of his mouth turned up roguishly. "Every delicious detail."

She gave an exasperated huff. "Not us. You…and that woman."

"'Ro, what woman? You and I watched a movie, we went upstairs, we fooled around, we fell asleep. At what point did I fit in another woman?"

Shaking her head she began to pull away from him but he caught her back gently, holding her by the forearms. "Ssss…," she complained at the discomfort the embrace caused.

Logan slid up her sleeves, examining her arms and saw the angry red welts there. "What happened to you," he asked and there was a hard edge to his voice.

She pressed her face to his chest again. "It was that woman."

"I want to know what the hell is going on," Logan demanded angrily as he looked up at the others.

"So do we," the professor offered.

"You don't remember anything unusual happening last night," Scott asked Logan.

With a shake of the head, Logan replied, "No."

Suddenly Ororo looked up at him. "Where were you when you woke up?"

He trained questioning eyes on her. "On your bed."

"Were you wearing clothes?"

He looked down at himself. "Yeah," he answered with an indifferent shrug

"You didn't go to sleep in any," she pointed out.

A look of confusion crossed his faced. "Who is this woman you were talking about?"

With a heavy sigh Ororo held up the sheet of paper in her hand and pointed wordlessly to the illustration.

"You're saying a vampire did this to you," he asked her, puzzlement lacing his voice. She nodded solemnly. "And I was with this vampire," he questioned further.

"Yes and she said that you belong to her."

"What else did she say," he asked holding her tighter.

"That she'll kill me if I try to stop you from…" she stopped suddenly.

"From what… sleeping with her," he prodded.

She shook her head mournfully. "From killing. You killed a man last night, in the city."

His eyes searched her face as he strained to remember. "Could I have been sleep walking," he asked stepping away from her and shooting out his claws, looking at them as though they were the enemy.

She touched the back of his curled fist lovingly. "Not with those. You tore the man's head off with fangs."

"Fangs," he repeated softly, confusion still littering his face and he walked over and dropped down heavily into a chair.

"You're not starting to believe you're a vampire," Jean asked.

He gave her a hard look. "'Ro doesn't lie and she's not crazy. But me, hell, I can't even remember my own name. If she says she saw me do it, then I must have done it." He paused before saying, "I knew something was wrong. That night I went to the strip club I blacked out. I can't remember leaving and I can't remember getting home. I lost track of the whole damned night.

Logan's jaw worked for a moment before he continued, "And then I was so sick. I haven't eaten in days… haven't even wanted to. Since when am I not hungry?" Once he finished he looked dejected.

Ororo came over and ran her fingers through his hair affectionately. He turned his face up into the caress and whispered her name. A moment later she knelt down in front of him until they were eye to eye and cupped his face.

"You're not alone in this, Logan. We're all going to help you," she reassured him and then looked up at Jean and Scott.

Jean appeared grave, but Scott nodded curtly relying, "Absolutely. We're going to find out exactly what's happening."

TBC…

*Please review.*


	4. Why Won't You Die

**In Her Eyes**

Author: The Scribe2

Rating: M

Summary: Post X1 – Something evil has come over Logan. Can Ororo save him or is he lost to her forever? RoLo

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. Thanks for letting me borrow them.

A/N – Thanks for all the lovely reviews everyone. Enjoy this latest chapter.

**Chapter 4**

**Why Won't You Die**

After the conversation in the professor's office, with all of its disturbing revelations, Logan led Ororo upstairs where he ran her a hot bath. She sighed and relaxed into the tub, shutting her eyes and seeming to let go of all the horrors of the previous night. He sat down next to her on the floor and brushed his hand over the back of her head reassuringly. He had no idea what he should say to her. She'd never know how much he regretted that she was tangled up in his bullshit. He hated the sight of the blemishes on her skin and the tired hollows beneath her eyes. If anything more had happened to her, nothing in hell, heaven, or earth could have stopped him from destroying everything in his path. As it was, he was ready to kill anything that tried to lay a hand on her, even himself.

As he sat watching 'Ro, he thought over all that had been uncovered that morning …. a fucking vampire. Logan rubbed a rough hand over his face, feeling revolted. It was one thing to give in to the Wolverine – pure animal instinct and adrenaline. He had always enjoyed that dangerous part of himself. It made him who he was. But it was quite another to become a monster, a creature that preyed on the weak and unsuspecting, one he couldn't control or even remember becoming.

He was still mulling that uncomfortable fact over when something 'Ro had said suddenly came back to him. If he had been wearing these clothes all night, why wasn't there any blood on him?

He unbuttoned the worn material of his flannel shirt, shedding it quickly, and held it up to his nose. The first thing he scented was Ororo and instantly he became distracted by her natural perfume and a warm feeling overtook him. He took the fabric away and breathed in the smell of her fragrant body soaking in the water, and he basked in it for several long moments before finally shaking his head and snapping himself out of his stupor.

He held the shirt to his nose once again, sniffing deeper, and managed to catch another scent. It was human but there was something odd about it. Somehow it was more earthy and stale. And underneath it there was the unmistakable trace of blood.

"'Ro, what did that woman look like," he asked softly.

"…stunning," she replied without opening her eyes. "A complexion like mine, great body, and the scariest green stare you've ever seen."

Logan clinched his fist as he listened to the description. It was the woman he had seen at the club. Deciding quickly what he wanted to do, he leaned over and kissed Ororo's forehead and murmured, "Everything's gonna be fine. Just put it from your mind and try to get some sleep. I need to go out for a little while."

Ororo sat up quickly and reached for him. "No, don't go."

"Shh," he soothed and eased her back down. "It's okay. I'll take Cyclops with me."

"Please be careful," she whispered and reached up to encircle his neck, squeezing him to her once before finally letting him go.

"I will," he replied and kissed her petal soft lips.

A few minutes later, Logan shut the door on her bedroom and began to search single-mindedly until he found Scott, who was in the danger room observation deck.

The ruby bespeckled man nodded a greeting. "We're going to lock you in down there tonight and see what happens. I'm guessing nothing, but if it reassures Storm…"

Logan stopped him. "What 'Ro saw was real and I know where to start looking."

**~ X ~**

It was around noon when Logan and Scott walked into the club where the stage was conspicuously empty of women. They made their way over to the bar where a man in his mid-twenties was drying glasses and watching the news on a flat screen mounted up in the corner.

"Where're all the girls," Logan asked him.

"The titties don't come out until after five, but the bar is open if you want to order a drink."

"Okay," Scott replied. "Let me have a Long Island Ice Tea."

Logan understood that Scott was giving him the opportunity to look around and so he used it to his advantage, walking around the bar sniffing out for the musty odor he'd detected on his shirt.

He couldn't find even a hint of it.

A short period later, Scott called out, "Hey, can you turn that up," as he read the closed captioning at the bottom of the silent TV screen.

Logan wandered back over as the bartender picked up the remote to unmute the TV and listened in as the story unfolded, "…two more decapitated bodies were found in Westchester County this morning. One of the victims was stabbed repeatedly as was the case with two other bodies found earlier in the week…"

Scott and Logan looked at each other before Scott turned back to the bartender, "We need to ask you some questions… about one of your dancers."

Logan then proceeded to give a description of the mystery woman, to which the bartender replied, "Oh, her! Who could forget her? She was a total package…smokin'." He stopped to flash Logan a satisfied grin. The feral did not return it, and it made the young man sober up and clear his throat nervously. "Ah, she was an amateur…another bartender's girlfriend. She asked if she could try it out and the boss sure as hell didn't tell her no."

"Can you give us a name or anything you may know about her," Scott asked intently.

The barkeep shook his head. "I don't know anything about her. I'd never seen her before."

"Does she come in pretty regularly? Do you think she'll be here tonight," the team leader asked next.

"She hasn't been back since. And believe me, I would've noticed."

"Can we talk to the boyfriend," Logan inquired roughly feeling his patience start to slip.

"He hasn't been back to work since that night," the young guy replied.

"Can you give us his name? Maybe an address," Cyclops probed.

The bartender abruptly stopped what he was doing to look from one X-Man to the other a little suspiciously.

Finally he shrugged. "Sure, why not. I've had to cover for that asshole all week. Go scare the shit out of him." He nodded towards Logan. "I'm sure you could."

As he pulled out a pad and pen and began to write the information, the younger man commented, "That girl didn't even leave with Dwight that night. She left with some other guy and let me tell you, Dwight was pissed." Scott and Logan exchanged another look before Logan accepted the slip of paper from the bartender.

"Thanks, bub."

**~ X ~**

Not long after, they pulled up to an ordinary looking brownstone and followed the address up to the third floor. When they got to the door it was already partially ajar.

"Hello," Scott called out, but there was no answer. Logan swung the door open slowly and was immediately greeted with the stench of decaying flesh.

The two of them stepped inside.

"That smell can't be good," Scott commented as he held his sleeve to his nose and began looking at the scattered pictures on the walls and side tables while Logan shuffled through the stack of mail on the counter, both looking for anything that would help them to identify the woman.

There was nothing.

Finally Logan and Scott followed the awful smell into the only bedroom where they found a body lying stiffly on the bed. It was a shriveled up horror show. The kill was days, maybe even a week old, judging by the degree of rotting.

"This must be Dwight," Logan deadpanned.

Scott visibly shuttered. "We'd better go," he muttered.

"Yeah," Logan agreed and they made their way back through the apartment. When they got back to the living room, though, Logan stopped as an eerie feeling crawled up his spin. His sharp eyes scanned the room. "I've been here before."

"You remember it," Scott asked,

"No, I can smell it," he replied with a snarl as he caught the faint odor of his own blood, but there was no visual sign of it anywhere. And right along with it was the dank odor he had been looking for. Logan turned toward his team mate. "I tell you what, Scooter, I'm getting fucking sick of losing my memory."

**~ X ~**

Logan and Scott returned to the mansion around late afternoon and Logan headed straight for 'Ro's room. When he got there he found her curled up in the bed and sleeping peacefully. He sat down on the bed and scratched the back of his head vigorously; trying to shake off his frustration and the horrible question of how many people he had actually killed. Eventually he shed his clothing down to his boxers and slipped under the covers. An unconscious growl slipped out of him when he curled his body around Ororo's.

Bad idea…

Logan shut his eyes and tried to will away the hardening of his body nestled against Ororo's soft rump. Unfortunately his will power was weak and Ororo's sleeping was light. It wasn't long before she turned around to face him and kissed his lips.

"I'm sorry I woke you," he murmured.

She reached down to graze her hand over the tented front of his boxers. "The beast won't be denied," she whispered back provocatively.

Her choice of words made Logan wince and he pulled away as he was reminded once again of the reality of things. He rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, thinking to himself that if he was a real man he'd get up, leave, and never come back.

Ororo came closer and draped her body over his. "Logan, nothing will change the way I feel about you," she promised and stroked his cheek.

His eyes met hers and his hand ghosted over the red splotches on her upper arm. "I don't deserve that," he replied huskily.

"No-one deserves it more," She reassured softly.

**~X~**

Ororo looked into the doubting face of her lover and friend and her heart ached for him. What she wanted more than anything was to communicate to him that she would never turn her back on him.

She gave him a long lingering kiss before pulling back to slip out of her satin night gown. When she kissed him again, deeper this time, she began to rub her ample bosom against his softly furred chest.

Logan groaned and held her tightly to him and his tongue slipped invitingly into her mouth. Many moments later when the kiss ended Ororo whispered, "I'll show you mine if you show me yours," and began to wiggle out of her underwear. She was pleased to see a half smile grace his lips just before he followed suit.

**~X~**

That night around midnight Ororo and the others locked Logan into the danger room where he passed the time watching the TV projection that Scott rigged into the room. The rest of them passed the time watching Logan.

Two hours later Logan was sitting in a comfy chair that Ororo had programmed in for him and watching an infomercial beamed against the wall when his head jerked up.

Ororo, who had been watching him the closest, leaned forward.

Logan stood, looking around him frantically and a low growl rumbled in his chest.

Jean looked at Ororo with wide eyes. "Is it starting," she asked, panic evident in her voice.

"Scott," Ororo called frantically to the man who had fallen asleep on the control panel. She shook him when he didn't respond, "Scott, she's here!"

The team leader lurched awake. "What?"

"The vampire is here. Look… Logan senses her."

The feral man continued looking around him wildly, his growl growing louder.

Then, without warning, Ororo felt a hand stroke through her hair. She sucked in a surprised breath and turned around quickly… but there no-one was there.

When she turned back around toward the danger room, the misty cloud was materializing in front of Logan.

"No," Ororo almost sobbed.

"What is that?" Scott asked.

"It's her," she whispered back.

All at once, the mist transformed into the alluring woman and she circled Logan, stroking her hands over his body arousingly.

"Oh my God," Jean said frightened and shocked.

"No," Ororo yelled and began beating on the glass of the observation window.

The vampire smiled up at Ororo then leaned forward and sank her teeth into Logan's neck. He tilted his head, giving her full access.

"No, no," Ororo cried louder and banged harder.

A moment later Logan's face began to painfully distort and his monstrous fangs showed themselves. The ghastly sight of his transformation made Jean scream.

Logan gave a loud, quick roar then sank the points of his fangs into the vampire's shoulder.

"I don't believe this," Scott said in horror.

Just then the observation deck door opened and they all spun around to find the professor.

"I sensed an unfamiliar presence in the house," he began then whispered, "Dear God," as he took in the sight below.

Meanwhile the vampire had disrobed and stood gloriously naked before Logan. He took her in his arms, and began to caress her body hungrily.

"No," Ororo screamed and before she could think about what she was doing, she raced for the door.

"Storm, no. Stay here," Scott called out, but it was too late. She sprinted down the stairs and entered the code to unlock the danger room doors.

When they hissed open she ran in and screamed, "Logan."

"Ororo," Logan purred back as he looked at her over the other vampire's shoulder.

The woman turned and eyed Ororo seductively. "Did you think you could keep him from me," she questioned as her gaze locked on to and held Ororo's.

Suddenly Ororo's body felt limp and she swayed on her feet. The exotic creature came closer, baring her fangs and keeping the X-Woman trapped by the power in her eyes. And in that moment Ororo felt a swift and overwhelming desire to be consumed in every way by that dark figure.

"Such a strange creature," the vampire hummed in her haunting vibrato. She reached out and ran her hands over Ororo's breasts, then down her sides, and finally around to her behind where the other-worldly woman squeezed tightly. Ororo moaned softly in pleasure.

"Open to me," the vampire commanded and the former goddess obediently turned her head to one side, exposing her neck. The beautiful vampire then buried her hands in Ororo's hair and tugged sharply, pulling her head back even further and sinking her fangs into Ororo's flesh while sensually licking her neck.

"Oh goddess, yes, please take me," Ororo found herself pleading and the vampire laughed against her skin.

Seconds later the hairs on Ororo's neck stood up in response to the guttural growl that sounded behind her. Logan had moved up soundlessly and began to press his face into her hair. Ororo reached up and looped her arm around his neck and moaned when the tip of one of his huge fangs sank into her back. She felt warm liquid pour out of the wound and he lapped it up almost lovingly.

"Ororo," he rumbled softly as he tasted her.

It wasn't long before Ororo felt her head start to swim. Was she dying? She quickly decided that it didn't matter. She didn't care, as long as she went like this.

It seemed to Ororo like she had been suspended between and fed upon by her two lovers for a lifetime when she heard something whistle overhead. Logan lifted his head and roared menacingly. The other vampire also looked up and hissed. Ororo followed the direction of their gazes over to the doors of the danger room where she saw Scott standing, aiming a crossbow in their direction. He released the wooden arrow at the vampire, but she simply vanished into mist. Scott quickly reloaded and aimed at Logan.

"Don't," Ororo pleaded weakly, her words barely audible.

Before Scott could shoot the third arrow, the predator mist gathered in front of him. His crossbow dropped to the floor as the vampire materialized and simultaneously grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off of his feet, high above the ground.

Logan growled terrifyingly and left Storm to run toward Scott. When he let go of her Ororo instantly slumped to the floor. She looked up and, realizing that Scott was in danger, summoned her strength to call to the air and commanded a strong wind to blow against Logan, preventing him from advancing. Logan popped his claws and roared furiously at Scott, but he couldn't get any closer.

In the meantime, Scott was still in the vampires grasp gasping for air. When his beating fists did no damage to her grip he lifted a hand and touched his visor, striking the vampire with an optic blast. It burned a hole cruelly through her chest and she dropped him to the ground and looked down at herself in confusion.

Ororo saw her chance and, with her last bit of strength, commanded a gust of wind to blow Scott backward through the open danger room doors which instantly closed shut and locked.

Drained and exhausted Ororo remained still on the floor and watched as the vampire's body healed itself, much the same way Logan's would. At the same time Logan banged on the locked doors and began to slash at them with his claws. When Ororo saw that the heavy doors were no match for his adamantium she knew she had to distract him.

"Logan," she whispered and he lifted his head. He turned around and, seeing her on the floor, came galloping on all fours toward her. He slid to a halt next to her and lifted her into his arms, his wild eyes traveling over her face.

The other vampire walked gracefully over to them. "Finish her," she instructed Logan.

"No," he barked back with a snarl.

She rested an authoritative hand on his head. "Then turn her and make her one of us."

He tightened his grip on Ororo and a whine, much like a dog's, sounded in his throat.

"It's alright, Logan," Ororo murmured and a tear slid down her cheek. "I love you."

He whined again and nuzzled her face, and then with a loud angry roar he slid her to the ground and faced the vampire, claws shooting out threateningly.

Undaunted, the exquisite creature stood her ground and stared into Logan's eyes, her gaze imprisoning him. She bared her fangs at him and ran a hand over his chest. "I'll let you have your way… this once."

A beat later the vampire looked down and saw a puddle of Ororo's blood underneath her. The African swore that she was hallucinating when the vampire held out a beckoning hand and the blood levitated off of the floor into mid-air and then floated toward it's mistress who slurped it into her mouth. Afterward she wiped the corner of lips with her pinky finger then commanded, "Come," as she rose up off of the ground and turned into mist before passing through the doors of the danger room. Logan followed, quickly tearing open the doors with his claws and passing through.

As Ororo lay dying she hoped that Scott and the others, especially the children, would be safe.

**TBC…**

***Please review!***


End file.
